There are many prior art devices related to the development of the game of basketball. There are also many prior art devices relating to the illumination of basketball courts and arenas. One problem associated with the prior art devices where the basketball basket is concerned is that at night the basket becomes hard to see because of its height above the ground compared to most outdoor home lighting systems. Also, if a person wants to play basketball at night and there is no outdoor lighting, by being able to illuminate the basketball backboard and basket rim, the players will be able to play the game.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved illuminated basketball basket and backboard.